


Smitten

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: “Dear all,” Jaehwan said in an authoritative tone, “thank you for coming. What we are going to discuss today is a very sensitive, very important issue.” He tipped his chin up and took a deep breath before announcing, “The reason why we are here… is that I am irresistible.”





	1. Sanghyuk

As pathetic as it may have seemed, Jaehwan didn’t really care about spending Valentine’s Day huddled up on a messy bed in a dark room, binge watching superhero movies with a friend. He also didn’t really mind that said friend was three times as broad as him and so served as the perfect backrest while Jaehwan sat between his long legs, pretty much feeling like a king on his well-deserved, comfortable throne.

“We could’ve chosen something more exciting,” Sanghyuk said, the inner side of his arm brushing against Jaehwan's shoulder as he reached between Jaehwan's legs, taking out a handful of the bowl of popcorn Jaehwan had in his lap.

“I like this one,” Jaehwan said, munching on some popcorn.

He heard a snort, Sanghyuk fidgeting about behind him and moving the mattress like a giant earthquake, and when he was done with whatever he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Jaehwan's chest, holding him down as if with a vise. Anything Jaehwan could have said died out in his throat as Sanghyuk pulled him so close his heartbeat echoed inside Jaehwan's body, his breath warm against Jaehwan's ear when he whispered, “It’s because of the main dude, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan mumbled, trying to break free weakly, but Sanghyuk only held him tighter like quicksand that didn’t let Jaehwan work against it.

“Oh, come on,” Sanghyuk said, his voice trembling with suppressed laughter that Jaehwan didn’t like. “He’s tall and muscular and probably three times as big as you. I know you like guys like that a little too much.”

“Shut up!” Jaehwan spat and squirmed, but Sanghyuk held him down, even when Jaehwan whined.

“Your size kink is awfully obvious,” Sanghyuk chuckled, and Jaehwan dug his nails into his lower arm, but Sanghyuk didn’t even budge. His lips touched the shell of Jaehwan's ear as he said, “You like being the small one, don’t you? Seriously, you keep nestling into my lap like a puppy and you think I haven’t noticed? You should just tell me if you want me to—”

“Stop!” Jaehwan squeaked and reached into the bowl of popcorn, throwing some behind his back, attacking Sanghyuk with it. 

He heard a laugh, and then Sanghyuk let go of him, let Jaehwan scoot away on the bed with his face feeling like it was on fire and his briefs becoming way too tight under his sweatpants. He was determined not to let Sanghyuk see that he was getting hard, keeping the bowl in front of his crotch, but Sanghyuk glanced down and smirked that stupid baby bear smirk of his, looking beyond adorable even when he was being the demonic creature he was.

“You’re so easy to tease!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, giggling, and leant forward, kissing a scowling Jaehwan on the lips shortly. Jaehwan felt the wrinkles smooth out between his brows, but he was not ready to look forgiving just yet. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault you’re so weak for me.”

“Shush,” Jaehwan grumbled. “And let’s just watch One Piece instead.”

Sanghyuk's shoulders shook as he sniggered, reaching for his laptop to put on the latest episode they hadn’t seen yet, crawling back to lean against the headrest after pressing play. Jaehwan sighed and put his hands on Sanghyuk's knees, opening his legs to accommodate himself between them once again. Sanghyuk grinned and spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, earning a glare for it from Jaehwan. 

Once he was leaning back against Sanghyuk's chest, he felt Sanghyuk's hands coming up to rest on top of his shoulders, squeezing lightly as he said, “I know you’re hard.”

More than half of the popcorn landed in Sanghyuk's face.


	2. Wonshik

It was the middle of the night and Jaehwan was munching on his favourite cheap chocolate flavoured cereal balls with his legs pulled under him on the armchair, sitting in the right corner of the small studio, trying to soak the cereal in the milk to reach the perfect sogginess. Wonshik was sitting by his desk, bloodshot eyes roving the screen and his legs moving up and down to the rhythm of his own song. He didn’t really need Jaehwan to be there, but Jaehwan couldn’t sleep and he wasn’t a fan of staying up alone in the quiet, dark apartment, so he had decided to hole up in Wonshik's study.

The instrumental Wonshik was playing was a slow flowing music that at least didn’t tear at Jaehwan's already messy nerves. It was quite soothing to listen to, and Jaehwan soon found himself humming along.

Wonshik's body jerked, spine going stiff. He turned the music off with a click of his mouse and Jaehwan watched him curiously, more letting the cereal melt in his mouth than chewing it as he raised his eyebrows. Wonshik turned around in his seat, sleepy, red eyes shining like he was looking into the sun as he stared at Jaehwan, jaw slightly dropped.

“What?” Jaehwan asked, spoon stilling in his hand.

“Do you—” Wonshik rose slowly from his chair, bottom leaving the seat in slow-motion, and he shuffled to Jaehwan, crouching down in front of him with joints clicking sharply in his legs. He placed his hands on Jaehwan's knees, for support or out of fondness, Jaehwan wasn’t sure, but if he had had to guess, he would have bet on the latter. “Do you like it?”

“Um, yeah?” Jaehwan frowned. “It sounds nice and is totally my taste? But you know what kind of music I like, so—”

“Do you like it enough to feature in it for me?” Wonshik asked, fingers curling into Jaehwan's knees.

“I mean, yeah,” Jaehwan shrugged.

“Jaehwan,” Wonshik breathed and tears started to well up in his eyes. Jaehwan leant away a little, trying to understand what really was going on. “Jaehwan, oh, Jaehwan,” Wonshik stood up slowly, cupping the back of Jaehwan's head in his palms, an exhausted, happy smile breaking out on his chapped lips. “Oh, Jaehwan,” he said again with a little break to his voice, and then his face was right there, eyes closed, the tip of his nose nudging Jaehwan’s.

It was instinctive, the way Jaehwan held up the spoon and pressed it to Wonshik's mouth, making milk splash onto both of their clothes, the metal clinking on Wonshik's tooth.

“Ow!” Wonshik cried out and pulled back immediately, pressing both of his hands onto his mouth, and only let go for a moment to ask, “Are you crazy?!”

“You wanted to kiss me!” Jaehwan exclaimed.

Wonshik looked like he wanted to retort but had nothing to fight back with, so he averted his eyes, instead examining a dirty sock in the corner of his study. His cheeks were a deep pink.

“I’m going to bed,” Jaehwan announced, completely shaken, and stood up from the armchair.

Before he could have opened the door, Wonshik called his name.

“Can you…” Wonshik took a deep breath, “can you not tell… the others?”

“Ugh,” Jaehwan groaned, and he still thought it was a cleverer answer than anything else he could have said in that moment.

He stepped out of the study and closed the door on a similarly flustered Wonshik.


	3. Hongbin

Jaehwan was never a tidy person. He also had a bad habit of leaving his dirty clothes scattered around his room before going to take a shower, not quite ashamed of his body as he walked through the living room in only his underwear or even less. He was all for freedom in his own place, and for all some of his band mates made displeased sounds at the sight of his (almost) bare ass, he caught them staring on more than one occasion. Who could blame them, really.

But back to the point. 

He was returning into his bedroom from his long shower during which he used Hakyeon's vanilla scented, organic, bio, vegan and cruelty-free shower gel, the scent lingering on his skin like he had smeared cake topping all over his body. When he pushed the cracked door even more open, he found Hongbin there, which wasn’t quite an unusual sight, especially at night, when Hongbin's neat freak self came to life and started picking up the members’ laundry to place them into their shared laundry basket. What _was_ unusual was that Hongbin was standing in the middle of the room and wearing Jaehwan's previously shed white turtleneck sweater. He was pulling the collar up to his face and over his nose, his eyes closing slowly as he inhaled.

It would have looked pretty, like something out of a movie scene—Hongbin was handsome enough to look like he came out of a movie himself—but there’s also something inherently wrong about finding someone in your bedroom, smelling your stuff.

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan asked, trying to sound less creeped out than he felt.

Hongbin dropped the collar so fast Jaehwan could have thought he had been imagining him smelling it, though Hongbin's blush that spread over the bridge of his nose was a tell-tale sign that he got caught red-handed.

“Oh, I just, I just,” Hongbin was jabbering, turning left and right like he was looking for somewhere to hide. “Can I wear it? It looks cool.”

“Where… do you want to wear it at one in the morning?” Jaehwan asked tentatively.

“I-I… I mean, not now,” he let out a laugh, trying to sound sarcastic when he next spoke, “where would I were it now? Hah. No, I mean, once. Out. You know, when we go… somewhere. Or… I go somewhere. Like, out. For dinner or something, or—or shopping or something. I just tried it on, because it looks good, so I was like, I should try it on and see if it fits me and then maybe, if you let me, maybe, I’ll borrow it once. So. Can I?”

“Um, sure,” Jaehwan replied and now he felt almost as nervous as Hongbin seemed. He stepped into the bedroom. “I’d like to put on my pyjamas, if you excuse me.”

“Oh!” Hongbin cried out way too loudly. “Of course, sorry, I’ll just… I’ll put this in the laundry.”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan said. “Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin grinned with the corners of his mouth shaking wildly. “Good night.”

Jaehwan hummed in response, and when Hongbin left the room and closed the door after himself, Jaehwan took a moment to reflect on everything that had just happened.

And, he thought, he also had some reflecting to do on the fate of his other dirty clothes that Hongbin had taken to the laundry in the past.


	4. Taekwoon

Jaehwan was sitting on the couch, snugly pressed against Sanghyuk who took up almost a third of it with his enormous body. He felt quite comfortable with his back against Sanghyuk's chest and his legs pulled up, feet propped up on the armrest as he played his favourite game on his phone while Sanghyuk watched a boring action movie playing on TV.

“Jaehwan-ah?” Taekwoon called from the kitchen.

Jaehwan sighed. Whatever Taekwoon wanted from him, Jaehwan was quite reluctant to stand up for it, and he had a feeling Taekwoon wanted something that required him to do just that.

“Do you think if I pretend to be asleep he’ll let me be?” Jaehwan murmured to Sanghyuk.

“Jaehwan-ah!” Taekwoon called again, this time louder.

“He’s going!” Sanghyuk yelled back and when Jaehwan pushed himself away from him to glare into his face, Sanghyuk gave him his most vicious grin.

“You are the cruellest devil of them all, I hope you know that,” Jaehwan grumbled and stood up.

“Oh, you’re flattering me,” Sanghyuk said and blew a kiss at Jaehwan for which he got flipped off.

Taekwoon was standing by the kitchen counter, above a pot of… his special rose pasta, Jaehwan noted as he reached it.

“Yes, dad?” Jaehwan asked, grimacing.

“Be quiet,” Taekwoon said and took out a spoonful of the sauce, blowing on it a few times before holding it out to Jaehwan. “Try this.”

“I’m not hungry yet,” Jaehwan replied.

“You need to eat and this is for dinner, so just try it, okay?”

“But it always tastes the same!” Jaehwan cried out and he was seconds away from stomping his feet. “Why do you always make me try it when it always tastes the same?”

“Because you don’t eat enough and I want it to be the best for you,” Taekwoon replied with an expressionless face, and nudged Jaehwan's lips with the spoon.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and took the spoon into his mouth, chewing on a mushroom afterwards, when Taekwoon had already pulled his hand back. He was looking at Jaehwan like he was trying to read his mind to know how it tasted even before Jaehwan said, “Yeah, it’s good. Can I leave?”

Apparently, Taekwoon took that as a sign that it wasn’t perfect and his face twitched, his lips forming a small pout. He nodded nevertheless and Jaehwan was glad he could be free again.

Later, when they were all sitting at the dinner table, Jaehwan got his own portion of pasta beforehand, already served on a plate instead of having to take some for himself, and he was also the only one who got parsley decoration on top.

When he looked up, Taekwoon was already nose deep into his own plate, the tips of his ears slightly red.


	5. Hakyeon

Jaehwan was not sure anymore when Hakyeon had started seeking him out to provide him comfort by sleeping in the same bed, but sometime during the years they had spent living together, it became an irregular thing that occasionally happened.

It was one of those nights again; Jaehwan found himself lying next to Hakyeon after Hakyeon had pleaded with him to let him sleep in his bed because he hadn’t felt relaxed enough to be able to handle being alone in his bedroom. So Jaehwan let him, because his bed was big enough and having Hakyeon's body there meant it would be even warmer in the room at night, which was a benefit.

Jaehwan closed his eyes and was just about to let sleep take him when the covers rustled loudly, Hakyeon squirming around unnecessarily like he always did. There was something, a sensation that Jaehwan couldn’t ignore, something that made him feel uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes again, and it took him a few seconds to focus in the dim light of his nightlight on Hakyeon's face that was just too close, his dark, bug-like eyes glinting as he stared at Jaehwan. 

“What is it?” Jaehwan mumbled.

The corners of Hakyeon's lips curled up slowly, the smile spreading over his face like cheese melting on toast. He lifted his arm and touched the palm of his hand to Jaehwan's left cheek, caressing softly even as Jaehwan frowned at him.

“I love you so much,” Hakyeon said.

“Ugh, okay,” Jaehwan's face twisted. “Do you want something from me?”

“No,” Hakyeon replied, furrowing his brow in hurt. He pulled his hand back. “I just wanted to express my affection, but if that bothers you—”

“Honestly, it does.” Jaehwan scooted away a little. “I hate it when you become sentimental, so let’s just… sleep, okay?”

“Heartless.”

“I am.”

Hakyeon tipped his head back in an upset manner, and a moment later, he was lying on his other side, with his back at Jaehwan.

Not very surprisingly, Jaehwan woke up in the middle of the night to Hakyeon hugging his body to himself like Jaehwan was his personal teddy bear.


	6. Confrontation

“Dear all,” Jaehwan said in an authoritative tone, “thank you for coming. What we are going to discuss today is a very sensitive, very important issue.” He tipped his chin up and took a deep breath before announcing, “The reason why we are here… is that I am irresistible.”

He heard dismissive snorts coming from the couch, and a quiet, “Yeah.”

Five heads turned towards Wonshik whose eyes turned wide, colour rising on his cheeks.

“I-I mean,” he stammered, “he’s cute, isn’t he?”

“I _am_ cute,” Jaehwan agreed, clasping his hands together in front of him. “And I am also insanely good-looking and extremely sexy, and that has become a problem.”

“Ugh, I have no time for this bullshit,” Taekwoon murmured and then wanted to stand up, but as his butt left the seat, Jaehwan commanded, “Hyung, sit.”

Taekwoon's eyebrows ran up on his forehead and so did Hakyeon's while Wonshik looked like he was struck by lightning, and Hongbin and Sanghyuk started laughing obnoxiously.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Taekwoon asked, straightening up.

“Leave him,” Hakyeon said and reached up to grab Taekwoon's arm and pull him back down on the couch. Hakyeon turned to Jaehwan again. “Go on, Jaehwanie.”

Jaehwan cleared his throat.

“Yes,” he said. “As I’ve said, you guys just can’t ignore my charms and seem to have become smitten with me recently.”

“Smitten!” Hongbin cried. “We’re all guys!”

“Narrow-minded,” Wonshik said, disguising it as a series of coughs.

“And you’re gay,” Hongbin shot back.

“And what if he is?” Sanghyuk shrugged.

“Yeah, what if I am?” Wonshik replied, the flush deepening on his cheeks.

“Are you gay?” Hakyeon asked casually like a researcher who is trying to gather information on his surroundings.

“Hey, I’m trying to give a presentation here!” Jaehwan yelled and everyone looked back at him again, Taekwoon rolling his eyes so hard Jaehwan feared they might fall out of their socket. “You can ask questions at the end.”

“Can you just get to the point?” Taekwoon whined.

“The point is that I feel uncomfortable because of you guys looking at me with heart-eyes all the time and this has to end as soon as possible,” Jaehwan said.

There was silence for a few moments, but then Hakyeon said, “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about this,” Jaehwan reached between his thighs and massaged the right one, becoming annoyed, “and this,” he slapped his own butt, “and this,” he started fiddling with his own ear, “and this,” now he started pinching the skin of his neck, “and petting me and hugging me from behind and picking me up like I’m the female lead of some sort of shitty romance movie, but I can’t show you that.” 

Jaehwan huffed. Judging from their mildly amused expressions, the others were apparently taking it as a joke, most probably as one of those cute and silly little things Jaehwan did, and Jaehwan looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of the point in his life where his credibility all fell out of his hands. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a baby or a person you want to— you know. And especially you, Sanghyuk, if you whisper into my ears like that again and then become all smug and proud of making me hard, I’m going to cut your tongue out.”

“He did what?!” Wonshik spluttered, voice going up in pitch.

“And you!” Jaehwan pointed at Wonshik who recoiled like he thought Jaehwan would curse him. “If you try to kiss me again, I’m going to kick you in the face.” His face felt hot when he saw Sanghyuk's frown from the corner of his eye.

“Oh my God,” Hongbin groaned, fingers curling on his thighs from cringing.

“You stop stealing my clothes, Hongbin, I saw you smelling my white turtleneck and it was creepy as hell!”

“I never—”

“Who’s gay now,” Wonshik mumbled and Hongbin glared at him from the other end of the couch.

“You, Jung Taekwoon,” Jaehwan went on, “stop shoving food down my throat, I’m not a baby and I’m not your wife to try whatever you cook; your cooking always tastes the same and I’ll eat it without you forcing it into my mouth, anyway.”

Taekwoon opened his mouth, but before he could have said anything, Sanghyuk started snickering.

“Force it into his mouth,” he giggled.

“For God’s sake, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon sighed, “you’re almost twenty-two, grow up already.”

“Hyung,” Jaehwan said and Hakyeon cocked an eyebrow at him. “I wish you would just sleep in your own bedroom when you’re feeling sappy, because it’s not much fun waking up with your morning wood up my ass.”

Sanghyuk choked on air, the remnants of his giggles stopping halfway out of his body while Wonshik gasped in sync with Hongbin. Hakyeon looked like someone poured hot water over his head and Jaehwan was almost surprised his face didn’t start emanating steam. 

“Now then,” Jaehwan said, feeling the warmth creep down from his face onto his neck, almost like fever. “Can we just agree that you guys will stop fawning over me?”

There was silence for a few beats, the members staring at Jaehwan and Jaehwan staring back at each of them.

“I maintain my opinion that this is bullshit,” Taekwoon declared and strolled out of the living room.

“Nonsense,” Hongbin mumbled, though he was still blushing as he followed Taekwoon.

“Too easy,” Sanghyuk sighed and left the scene.

“You know, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said, and he looked like he would cry any moment, “I feel hurt.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, but Hakyeon was already heading to his bedroom, so he couldn’t see it.

The only one left was Wonshik who was blinking fast, nails scraping the material of his jeans on his thighs. His expression said he would puke from embarrassment as soon as he left the living room, but he still glanced up at Jaehwan.

“I just wanted to say—”

“Oh, shut up!” Jaehwan yelled, and strode into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
